Just a Simple Question
by Doublebee
Summary: When Soul finally decides to ask Maka an important question, he's more than just dreading her answer. Follow-up to "Eater vs. Evans" because you all asked for it. x3 Please review?


**Gah, you guys always want me to continue my stories! I feel the luhve, I dooo! xD I mean, after I get over the fact I'm clueless as to what I should write. **

** Yeah so, anyway, this is the continuation of "Eater vs. Evans", so if you haven't read that story, um… Well, I guess it'll make sense but…. I **_**do**_** suggest reading that one 'cause, y'know, it's like the first and all.**

** Soul Eater isn't mineeee. STILL. Dx When will Ohkubo see I will take good care of eet!**

He's been waiting all day to get out of Death Scythe training.

Not because Stein used Spirit to hand his ass to him. Not because Spirit himself went batshit on Soul, _without_ a meister. Not because Stein had been using the newer Death Scythe as more of a pick axe then a scythe.

No, although he's tired and beat to the bone, this wasn't what Soul had been thinking about in the slightest.

The second Stein allows him to leave for the day; Soul's nearly in a sprint to get to his bike, swooping his leg over, snapping up the kickstand, and taking off to the apartment in one fluid motion.

He keeps his eyes on the black road, his mind going a thousand miles a second. Questions race around in his mind, and Soul thinks this is what Maka's head must be like 24/7.

Maka.

He hooks a right turn, speeding up a bit. His heart begin to hammer in his chest, though, he knows it's not just the thrill of the wind whipping in his face.

He's never been this nervous.

What if she pushes him away?

She's done it before. She does it with anything that she thinks will upset him. She's such a fearful girl, under her immensely tough, brave, and angry façade.

What if she says no?

She has every right to, what with everything she's been through as a child. Soul would probably understand if she refuses him. He'd be crushed, nonetheless, but he'd understand.

He doesn't have time to think of another horrible situation, because he's pulled up at their apartment lot. He sucks in a deep breath in an attempt to soothe his racing heart and mind, but it doesn't help much. Nervously, the scythe makes his way into the apartment building, trotting up the main stairs in order to arrive at his own.

Soul stares at the door for a moment, wondering if he should even go inside, should even ask. His hand dips into his pocket, and once his fingers touch that pure item of reassurance, he knows he's going to do this.

The instant he knees the door open, he hears Maka's immensely happy voice call at him:

"You're back!"

He freaking _loves_ this girl.

"Hey," he replies, feigning a cool tone as she pads over to him, her arms clamping tightly about his torso as she pecks his lips. The scythe smirks as his arms loosely drape around her hips, leaving soft, random kisses on her face. He loves that little giggle she gives before she nuzzles him and pulls away, sashaying back to the kitchen.

"Er, we don't really have anything to eat…"

Soul didn't actually hear a single word she's just said, because he's too busy trying to figure out how he's going to do this without freaking his girlfriend the hell out.

But, he gives a, "Oh, alright," in response, so the she doesn't snap at him.

That'd be one of the _last_ things he'd want right now.

So, Maka braces herself lazily against the countertop, across from her weapon who's made himself comfy sitting atop the other counter. The meister has to admit, ever since they'd started dating, she'd been much less harsh on him, less Maka Chops, less lectures.

But, she does note that something seems a bit off about Soul. His face is drawn into an expression she's never seen before, his brows knitted tightly as he stares at the ground. He's even gnawing the inside of his lip, and she knows that's a sign of nervousness.

"Soul? Are you okay?"

He snaps up to look at her, and wants to kick himself. Did he really look that awful?

"Huh? Oh… I'm fine."

She blinks a bit in confusion, but shrugs her shoulders at his response with a small, "Alright then."

Soul glances at her quietly, taking note of the fact she's worn her hair down (a sign he's given her one too many hickeys that are too difficult to cover with clothing or make-up) and she's getting worried about him. He can only tell the second part from the way she's fidgeting, shifting under his gaze.

"Maka…" He starts, sliding off the counter. "Can I, ask you something?"

She glances at him, her olive eyes looking hurtfully confused as she nods quickly. "Of course."

He sucks in another breath, holding his hand out to her in a silent gesture. Maka frowns at him; taking his hand as he pulls her closer to him, but he doesn't wrap his arms around her like usual. He's got a hand jammed in his pocket, and Maka feels her heart begin to race as she thinks a single thought:

This can't be good.

Soul gives her a nervous half smirk as his free hand brushes her bangs from her eyes. There, she looks a bit less nervous. He even intertwines their fingers together, holding her hand tightly. He likes the fact they're opposites, even with their hands.

"So…" He murmurs, thinking about how to phrase what he wan—no—what he _needs_ to ask her.

"So…?" She restarts for him, tilting her head a bit. "So, what?"

Soul swallows his fear before he gets the courage to speak again. "So…We're uh, we love each other, don't we?"

Maka blinks a few times at his bluntness. His words remind him of the ones he said before they slept together for the first time, and she smiles at the thought as she answers.

"Of course. I'd say that's pretty obvious about now, isn't it?"

He nods, a small, genuine smile on his lips as he looks down for a moment, then back at her. "That's true…So, you know I'd do anything for you, right?"

She nods, slowly, as she stares at him.

"Alright." He takes a deep breath, before he looks her directly in the eye.

And the words just come.

"Maka, I _love_ you. I totally and utterly freaking love you more than anything I ever thought possible. I love _everything_ about you, no matter what I say or what you deny! I get extremely jealous when you talk to other guys and not _me._ I adore the fact you think I never let you down. For God's sake, Maka, I'm willing to die for you every goddamn second of any given day! I would never _ever_ hurt you, and if I did, I swear to God, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

He pauses, only to grip her hand tightly in his, and stare deep into the green eyes he swears he could get lost in.

"Maka, every time I get to hold your hand, or kiss you, or _anything_, I swear, I could die a happy man, just knowing that I love you, with all my heart."

At this point, Soul carefully sinks down on his knee, his hand pulling a small black box from his jacket pocket. He holds it before his meister, opening it with the smallest "click" to reveal a small silver engagement ring, one with a simple diamond resting in the center, the edges engraved with something Maka can't read from her height.

She knows what he's going to ask, and she can't stop the tears that flood her eyes.

"Maka… I know marriage scares you. But I'm not your father, and I swear on my life that what I'm telling you is true."

He stares at her with curious eyes, holding the ring before her calmly.

"Would you marry me?"

Maka chokes on her own tears, smiling as she runs her hands along the incased ring and Soul's hands. When she finally finds her voice, it's filled to the brim with happiness and excitement.

"I...I-I, yes! Yes yes yes!" She grins, chocking out a cry before she speaks again. "Because you _are_ the most amazing guy there ever was, is, and will be! And I love you, m-more than I ever thought it was possible to love someone!"

Soul smiles in relief as Maka yanks him up into a kiss, her hands holding his jaw in place as she tries to prove in actions her love for him. But Soul already understands. He always has.

When Maka pulls away from him, she sniffles as he gently takes the ring, placing it about its new home on her right ring finger. She stares at it, and swears she's never seen anything as beautiful as that memorable piece of silver on her hand.

"I, wasn't really sure on what you liked…"

Maka attaches herself to him in a tight hug, nuzzling into his chest as she does so.

"Soul, you could've gotten me a freaking Ring Pop and I'd be acting the same way." She mumbles happily.

The weapon grins, pressing his lips to her forehead in a small kiss as he holds his new fiancé close. He'll never trade this feeling, for anything in the world. She completes him.

But, Maka murmurs something against his chest, and he looks down at her in confusion.

"What?"

She pulls away from his torso to look at him with purely ecstatic eyes.

"What name? What name do I get?"

Soul sighs, remembering those damn forms and the whole name issue. But, her question doesn't upset him, seeing that grin on her face is enough for him.

"Y'know what? Whichever name you want, you can have."

Maka gives a light giggle, resting her jaw on his collarbone as she thinks quietly. Soul, though, grins as he purrs into her ear.

"But, 'Evans' has my vote."

She blinks, looking at him like a lost kitten. "Why? I thought you didn't like Evans…I mean, after the whole 'musical talent' thing and such…"

He smirks, idly toying with her hair for a moment before he responds.

"If you pick Evans, I get to prove how goddamn amazing you are to the rest of my family. And, don't you think 'Eater' might sound a little, idiotic?"

Maka smiles, shrugging as she nuzzles into him happily.

"I was going to pick 'Evans', anyways."

"Oh? How come?"

She giggles, pecking his jaw gently.

"Because I love the real you, not just the 'Eater'."

**Ta-da! **

**I actually role-played this kinda thing with my friend, like, a week ago. xD Sooo, you know, I though it made a pretty cute idea, the way we portrayed it. But meh, it could've been better. Hope you liked it, though!**

**I gave you part II, now can I please have a review? :3 **


End file.
